


Принцип талиона

by Lady_Ges



Series: Верность [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ges/pseuds/Lady_Ges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Око за око, зуб за зуб.<br/>Верность за верность. Не так ли?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Числа

Айя вычеркивает из ежедневника числа и провереные адреса.  
Вписывает новые.  
Сто восемьдесят дней с того момента, как он пришел в себя.  
Сто семьдесят девять - с тех пор, как в его комнату влетел зареваный Юки и сообщил, что Кэн разбился на мотоцикле.  
Сто семьдесят восемь - с тех пор, как он выбил из Фри всю правду о путешествии на запад и цене, которую Кэну пришлось уплатить за чужую слабость.  
Фри промолчал о возможных причинах аварии. Айя не стал спрашивать.  
Куда может пойти оборотень, потерявший своего волка?  
Сто семьдесят семь - с самого момента похорон. Айю не оставляет странное чувство неправильности. Может потому, что вокруг слишком пусто. Шинигами несет смерть всем и каждому, с кем встречается, не так ли?  
Не пора ли снова уйти на вольные хлеба, пока из команды еще хоть кто-то жив?  
Он приносит на могилу охапку гвоздик, слишком ярких и живых, совершенно не подобающих для кладбища цветов.  
Куда уходит оборотень, потерявший волка?  
Почему?  
Зачем?  
От запечатанной ячейки с пеплом тянет холодом и пустотой. Мертвые молчат.  
Недоуменно, на Айин не опытный взгляд.  
Как будто не знают, что отвечать.  
Снисходительно.  
Как будто Айя раз за разом задает неправильный вопрос.  
Потому, что счета Кэна нетронуты, и даже завещание в полном порядке, а вот из комнаты исчез футбольный мяч с росписью кого-то там, который Кэн постоянно таскал с собой через все переезды и неприятности.  
Может, надо спрашивать, куда исчез решивший завязать наемник?  
Люди, способные достать подходящие документы, только пожимают плечами. Но называют тех, кто может знать.  
Айя вычеркивает числа и записывает адреса.  
Правильный вопрос он будет задавать лично.


	2. Красная карточка

Куда может пойти оборотень, потерявший волка?   
Кэн честно осматривает кладбище при ближайшем крематории. Аккуратное, чистенькое, приличное. Скучное. Не с его биографией.   
Потеря волка почти и не беспокоит. Колет иногда, остро и горячо, куда-то в солнечное сплетение, мифический центр хара, но Кэна пару раз зашивали по живому, после такого мелкие мистически травмы – полная фигня.   
Гораздо хуже – чувствовать себя полусонной, глухой мухой, бесполезной в команде.   
Красная карточка.  
Полная профнепригодность.   
Куда может пойти оборотень, превратившийся в обузу?   
Ему везет. Старые, очень старые знакомые входят в положение. Безымянный труп горит на месте аварии, а скромный филлипинский мигрант исчезает в лондонских трущобах.   
Айя жив, это главное.   
Он сам – тоже, это не плохо.   
Привыкать к мирной жизни не сложно. Запахи и звуки утратили резкость, больше не сбивают с ног химической какафонией большого города. Разве что краски кажутся неестественно, кричаще яркими, так что болят глаза. Но в промышленных кварталах это не проблема. Смотреть все равно не на что.   
Ночи кажутся слишком долгими, заснуть не удается, даже не смотря на ежевечернюю свинцовую усталость. Слишком пусто. Телевизор у соседей истошно вопит, захлебываясь очередным телешоу, заглушая все прочие звуки. Не то, чтобы теперь это имело смысл…   
Серьезные гости приходят бесшумно.   
Кому нужен оборотень, потерявший волка?   
Футболист с пожизненной красной карточкой.  
Дважды пожизненной.   
Самое трудное, неожиданно, воздержание.   
Хранить верность человеку который считает тебя мертвым глупо, но у Кэна слишком много проблем, чтобы отвлекаться еще и на вопросы морали.   
Он пробует пару раз заглянуть в бар, склеить себе кого-нибудь сговорчивого и без лишних претензий, но глупое тело хочет странного. Знакомой кожи под ладонями, знакомого запаха.  
Тело бунтует, отзывается голодной, злой пустотой на месте отданного волка.  
Не понять намек сложно.   
Некоторое время удается обходиться редкими сеансами релаксации в душе. Но потом гель, приторно, химически персиковый, смерть остаткам обоняния, вдруг запах нежно и тонко, зеленым чаем и юзу. Как Айя.   
Кэн понимает, что пропал.   
А потом снова наступает утро.   
И… бывало и хуже.   
Он справится.   
Главное, что Айя жив.


	3. Пригородное имение.

Названный Фри дом стоит на отшибе, настоящее провинциальное поместье, до которого еще не успела докатиться волна приличных домиков из пригорода.   
Во дворе - настоящее собачье царство, любопытное и дружелюбное. Айя пытается сосчитать непрерывно вертящихся псов, но бросает подсчеты где-то на втором десятке, понимая, что безнадежно сбился и пошел на второй круг.   
Хозяйка, высокая, худая, с длинным лицом и полуседой косой заливисто свистит от крыльца и машет ладонью, вынуждая лавировать в водовороте звонкой щенячьей жизнерадостности, стараясь не отдавить ничьих лап и не упасть самому.   
Самый упорный, не щенок уже, собачий подросток, белый с рыжими ушами, преследует его до хозяйских дверей, постоянно норовя пнуть головой под колено.   
Дом не слишком похож на обиталище осведомителя, пригород, собаки, деревенская какая-то обособленность, но Фри обещал. А Айя видывал всякое и не питает иллюзий по поводу внешнего вида.   
В доме неожиданно пахнет яблоками, свежим сеном и сладкими булочками. На столе в посеребренной вазе астры и кленовые листья. Хозяйка кивает в сторону старомодно-основательного стула, садится напротив, выжидающе молчит.   
\- Я ищу одного человека. Мне сказали, вы можете помочь. – В требовательно протянутую ладонь, загрубевшую и по-мужски широкую, ложится фотография.   
Айе плевать, какой именно мифологический нафталин разбудил Фри. Он только надеется, что древние, жадные до человеческой крови демоны не возьмут больше, чем его жизнь.  
\- Нет нужды. Позволь своему оборотню умереть.   
\- Я прошу вас помочь.   
Главное чтобы жил. С остальным они разберутся.   
\- Тебе можно доверить слабость? - Женщина смотрит внимательно. Недобро. - Ты протянешь руку? Или оттолкнешь?  
Чужая насмешка злит. Тревожит. Как будто он снова делает что-то не так. Задает неправильный вопрос.   
Ищет неправильный ответ.   
Вспоминается странное, не дни, когда он кормил раненого любовника с ложки и таскал до нужника, а отлет из Нарита. Больные глаза Кэна.   
\- Помогите мне найти его.   
Он нужен мне. Помогите вернуть, как было.   
Но произнести такое – признаться в недопустимой слабости. Глупой, детской вере во всесилие ками.   
\- Я должен ему больше, чем жизнь.   
Женщина улыбается, встает, выставляет на стол пару бокалов с пойлом, чем-то похожим на переслаженное, скисшее пиво.  
\- Он отдал за тебя своего волка. Никто не может вернуть отданное по доброй воле. Можно подарить равноценное.   
\- Вы можете?   
\- Ты можешь. – Женщина замолкает, задумчиво поджимая губы, смыкает пальцы вокруг бокала.   
\- Я прошу разъяснений, госпожа. – Айя едва не срывается на родные, гипертрофированные формы вежливости. Тема слишком важна, а его познания в английском вдруг кажутся куцыми и несущественными. Как будто он и наполовину не понимает, что именно было сказано.   
\- Вернуть волка невозможно. Можно предложить гончую Дикой Охоты.   
\- Что вы хотите за нее?   
Все равно у Айи нет ничего, кроме катаны и собственной жизни. Хотя, возможно, практичная английская нечисть удовольствуется деньгами.   
\- Условие. - Женщина замолкает вновь, замирает, будто исчисляя вину и отмеривая кару, и остается только терпеливо ждать. Слушать заливистый, разноголосый лай со двора.  
\- Я дам тебе пса. - Она, наконец, кивает головой, будто приходя в согласие сама с собой. - Ты предложишь его своему другу. Если он согласится, то станет твоим псом. Собаке немыслимо без хозяина. Если он откажется, мою гончую примешь ты. И будешь бегать в моей своре до скончания дней.  
\- Я не могу посадить его на поводок.   
\- Ты получишь обратно любовника и бойца. - Женщина чуть дергает плечом. - Разве не этого хочет твое сердце?  
Сердце хочет. Тут ведьма права. Но разве только в сердце дело?   
\- Не ценой его свободы.  
\- Разве не свободны мои псы? Разве свободен кто-нибудь из живущих?  
\- Кэн никогда не согласится.  
Псы во дворе вдруг заливаются дружным, радостным лаем, и хозяйка, виновато улыбаясь, выходит разбираться, что произошло.   
Но и без этой краткой передышки на раздумье, Айя знает, что проиграл.   
Куда может пойти оборотень, потерявший волка?  
Что он сделает ради малейшей надежды возместить потерю?   
А про вторую часть условия можно и не рассказывать. Тогда Кэн будет думать лишь о своей выгоде.   
Позже, уже на въезде в город, когда на переднем сидении дисциплинированно дремлет выбранный пес, тот самый щенок-переросток, Айя не знает, чего хочет больше. Чтобы Кэн согласился и все стало почти как раньше. Или чтобы он отказался.


	4. Встречи

Тяжелая физическая работа — благословение божие. Кэн уверяется в этом каждый вечер, когда приползает еле живым в съемную комнатушку. Когда хочется лечь и сдохнуть, сил на размышления и рефлексию просто не хватает.   
И это раньше он считал, что в хорошей форме.   
Увы.   
Хотя теперь нет волка, и любую тяжесть, которую они делили на двоих, приходится нести в одиночестве.   
Но сейчас Кэн чует, остатками интуиции или последним приветом от зверя, за ним следят. Что странно. Свои бы пришли бить морду сразу. Чужие, впрочем, тоже.   
И все же странный взгляд липнет к вороту, зудит между лопатками, заставляет оборачиваться, выглядывая в толпе подозрительные лица. Менять раз за разом клоповники, сбрасывая возможный хвост.   
Третью сторону, которой он был бы внезапно нужен, придумать не получается.   
Бывшие собратья?   
Им-то зачем? Все долги розданы, обязательства закрыты.   
Или кто-то молодняк натаскивает на охоту за двуногой дичью?   
Так, чтобы и нервы пощекотать и на виру не напороться.  
Кэн предвкушающе скалится, радостно проваливаясь в привычное уже состояние кристальной, предбоевой ясности.   
Если местные хотят охоты — он даст им охоту.   
Опыт компенсирует потерю обоняния и слуха, и впервые за месяц он чувствует, что оторвался. Перехватил инициативу.   
Это прекрасно.   
Ровно до тех пор, пока в переулке, куда он ждал гостей, не появляется Айя. С белой, рыжеухой гончей на сворке.   
Все расчеты вместе с эйфорией и спокойствием летят к чертям.   
Куда командир успел вляпаться?   
Что теперь делать?   
По уму надо уходить, пока не засекли. Но получается только вжаться поглубже в выбранную мусорную кучу и смотреть. И молиться, чтобы в расчетах была ошибка и сюда никто больше не пришел.   
Потому, что начнется драка.   
Потому, что ему нельзя вмешиваться.   
Потому, что он не сможет не вмешаться.   
Но гостей не видно, и гончая переминается с лапы на лапу, смотрит в сторону облюбованной Кэном мусорной кучи. Ожидающе, кажется. Насмешливо.   
И Кэн очень-очень занят разглядыванием собачьей морды, настолько занят, что позволяет рефлексам действовать быстрее мозга.   
Потому, что Айя говорит: «Кэн. Идем, ты нужен мне».   
И он встает.   
Потом, в дешевой забегаловке провонявшей прогорклым маслом, Айя отводит глаза и недоговаривает. Не врет, конечно же. Абиссинец выше какой-то там низменной лжи. Или желания по-простецки дать в морду за все хорошее.   
Кэну вот после Нью-Йорка очень хотелось.   
Только чего уж теперь...   
Гончая Охоты, адский пес, терпеливо лежит у айиных ног.   
Кэну очень не хочется спрашивать, что будет, если он откажется от щедрого предложения. Почти так же, как Айе не хочется этого говорить.   
Командир умеет интересно вляпываться, не отнимешь.   
А если бы у Кэна хватило мужества честно занять ячейку в колумбарии, то и не пришлось бы. Поэтому он наклоняется, кладет ладонь на собачью холку и вздыхает, как перед прыжком в воду.   
\- Какой оборотень откажется от второго шанса?  
Кто бы отказался?   
Вот только ребра превентивно ноют.   
Айя не бьет лежачего. За остальную команду Кэн ручаться не станет.


End file.
